1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector capable of effectively suppressing crosstalk between signal terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer server, such as a blade server, a rack mount server and so on, includes multiple high-speed electrical connectors disposed on its internal circuit boards. The aforementioned electrical connector includes a plurality of terminals arranged intensively to rapidly transmit a large quantity of signals. However, crosstalk frequently happens between signal terminals of the electrical connector, especially in a situation of high-frequency signal transmission, and the crosstalk effect decreases the efficiency of signal transmission or interrupts the signal transmission.
Please refer to FIG. 8, which illustrates an improved electrical connector to suppress crosstalk between its signal terminals. The electrical connector includes a plurality of insulating portions 80 arranged side by side. A terminal set including a plurality of terminals 81 is disposed in the corresponding insulating portion 80, and a shield 82 is disposed on a lateral surface of the corresponding insulating portions 80. Thus, the shields 82 and the insulating portions 80 are arranged in an interlaced manner, and accordingly, the two adjacent terminal sets have the corresponding shield 82 disposed therebetween. Therefore, the electrical connector can suppress crosstalk between the terminal sets. In addition, the electrical connector further includes a casing 83 containing the insulating portions 80, and a cover 84 assembled with the insulating portions 80 to fasten the insulating portions 80. However, the shield 82 is an entirely slice structure with a certain length and width, which easily provides a path with a certain length to transmit electric charges to result in an antenna effect to cause extra signal interference. For example, an oblique path P0 of the shield 82 is the longest path which easily results in the antenna effect.